Heavy Gunner
' '– robot z serii Hard Boiled Heavy pojawiający się w grze Sonic Mania. Jest to unikatowy wariant Eggrobo w stroju policjanta z bazooką. Pełni funkcję specjalisty od broni ciężkiej. Historia W trakcie wydarzeń z gry Sonic Mania, Heavy Gunner i Hard-Boiled Heavies zostali wysłani przez Eggmana na Angel Island w celu odzyskania potężnego Phantom Ruby. Dzięki jego mocy zdołali wysłać Sonica, Tailsa i Knucklesa do Green Hill Zone. Tam również Eggman zabrał robotom rubin. Heavy Gunner został potem wysłany przez Heavy Kinga do Studiopolis Zone, aby zlikwidować bohaterów. Został jednak przez nich pokonany i odleciał. Heavy Gunner pojawił się również w walce z Eggmanem w Titanic Monarch Zone. W innych grach Sonic Mania Plus W Sonic Mania Plus Heavy Gunner pojawia się w stercie zniszczonych Hard-Boiled Heavies. Zostaje ponownie powołany do życia, gdy Heavy King wykorzystuje moc Phantom Ruby. Charakterystyka Osobowość Heavy Gunner jest postrzeleńcem, co czyni go bardzo nieprzewidywalnym robotem. Z tego też powodu często powoduje więcej zniszczeń niż powinien. Jednym z jego ulubionych zajęć jest terroryzowanie mieszkańców Studiopolis Zone. Mimo swojej wybuchowej osobowości, Heavy Gunner posłusznie wykonuje rozkazy Heavy Kinga i Eggmana. Tak jak inni Hard-Boiled Heavies chce krzywdzić Sonica, Tailsa i Knucklesa. Wygląd thumb Heavy Gunner kształtem ciała przypomina Eggrobo. Nosi na sobie biały kask z czerwoną syreną policyjną. Górna część jego pancerza jest niebieska i posiada żółtą odznakę z napisem HBH, podczas gdy dolna jest czarna. Niebieskie są również stopy Heavy Gunnera. Oprócz tego robot posiada standardowo plecak odrzutowy, oraz białe rękawice na dłoniach. Moce i umiejętności Heavy Gunner może latać, dzięki swojemu silnikowi odrzutowemu. W walce posługuje się szaro-zieloną bazooką, która wystrzeliwuje we wrogów rakiety. Heavy Gunner posiada także własny środek transportu, którym jest jego helikopter. Transformacje Phantom Gunner thumb| Dzięki mocy Phantom Ruby, Heavy Gunner może dokonać transformacji w Phantom Gunnera. W tej formie otrzymuje on wielką wyrzutnię rakiet na plecach. Heavy Gunner potrafi unosić się oraz latać za pomocą silników w dolnej części wyrzutni. Z tej może wystrzelić do 16 pocisków. W porównaniu z normalną formą, jest znacznie bardziej wytrzymały i silniejszy. Zwiększa się również zasięg jego ataków. Boss Heavy Gunner jest, w przeciwieństwie do innych Hard-Boiled Heavies, mini-bossem poziomu Studiopolis Zone. Walka ma miejsce na niekończącej się trasie. Heavy Gunner porusza się w swoim helikopterze, a towarzyszą mu trzy Eggrobo. Dwa z nich trzymają pałki policyjne, a trzeci rzuca Heavy Gunnerowi bazookę. W trakcie walki Heavy Gunner i jego Eggrobo lecą nad graczem. Robot wystrzeliwuje z bazooki dwa rodzaje pocisków, które lecą w lewą stronę ekranu. Czerwone pociski zadają graczowi obrażenia, natomiast niebieskie mogą być odbite. Odbite pociski niszczą jednego z Eggrobo. Heavy Gunner odlatuje wtedy na chwilę i wraca po przebyciu przez gracza pewnego dystansu. Gdy wszystkie trzy Eggrobo zostaną wyeliminowane, czwarty odbity pocisk zniszczy helikopter Heavy Gunnera. Robot ucieknie, a walka się zakończy. Heavy Gunner pojawia się również w walce z finałowym bossem w Titanic Monarch Zone jako Phantom Gunner. Muzyka }} Galeria Heavy Gunner boss 1.png Heavy Gunner boss 2.png Heavy Gunner boss 3.png Heavy Gunner boss 4.png Heavy Gunner boss 5.png Heavy Gunner boss 6.png Ciekawostki * Helikopter Heavy Gunnera przypomina Egg Mobile z metalowymi nogami, które pojazd posiadał w grze ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991). * W przeciwieństwie do innych Hard-Boiled Heavies, walka z Heavy Gunnerem ma miejsce w pierwszym akcie poziomu, a nie w drugim. Kategoria:Bossowie w Sonic Mania Kategoria:Hard-Boiled Heavies Kategoria:Złoczyńcy